All Because of You
by moriko-chan18
Summary: "It all started with my big, fat mouth. I just had to make her cry." Ranma thought as he went after the only girl he loved- Akane. A one-shot between Akane and Ranma. In the manga.


Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is not mine.

Authors Wishes: This is my first fanfiction so ifit aint much, may I have some R&R? Thank Yall! On with the story

**All Because of You**

"Akane it's not like I ask to be hugged to death by that Amazon each and every morning!"

Ranma told Akane as he duo was walking to school. It was a clear day. A few clouds drifted though the sky, birds were chirping and Ranma.. Well Ranma couldn't care what it was like outside. He was still mad over the fact that Akane had jumped to conclusions ONCE AGAIN over Shampoo. It seemed like every day she ran over him, tackled him with a hug and asked in her broken japanese if they would go on a date.

_"You go on date with Shampoo right Airen?" Shampoo asked as she pressed herself on him. _

_Her outfit was a light lavender chinese dress with intricate white plum flowers. A very large slit was going up the side and stopped until mid-thigh. As she molded herself to his form, he could feel every inch of her. He grimmiced. He thought that she'd get the point by now that he wasn't interested in her even if that damn law said she'd have to marry him._

_"Forget it Shampoo. Obviously he's not interested." Akane said with a dull look in her eyes._

_"Shampoo no ask Kitchen Wrecker. Shampoo talking to Airen. Besides what does Kitchen Wrecker know about Airens interests?"_

_Before things could get out of hand, Ranma pipped up,_

_"Shampoo don't those cases of food have to be delivered?"_

_"AAAIIIEEE! Thank you Airen! If these late, great grandmother be mad!"_

_With that, Shampoo jumped back on her bike and a trail of dust followed her as she petelled down the road in a hurry._

'Stupid Tomboy.' Ramna though ' Always puttin' words in my mouth.'

He walked on the fence, black hair tied into a long braid at the base of his neck. His red shirt and blue pants were slightly crinkled and his face was sporting a bump.

"Well you can always say no Ranma. It's not like no one is making you do it against your will." Akane shot back and turned to face him. Her face was slightly starting to show annoyance. Her lips gave a small pout and her eyes were looking up at him in a determined manner. " Hell if you wanted to, you could decline all advances she makes." Akane looked away from him and tucked a piece of her short blue-black hair behind her ear.

'Sooo cute...' Ranma thought. But due to his foot-in-mouth syndrome, he had to reply in rudely.

" So you're sayin' that I should do what all your suitors do and run away? Akane if it wasn't for me, no one would even look at ya!" Ranma continued to walk until he realized that she wasn't following him. About three feet away was Akane, his sweet, firey Akane, was looking at the ground. ' Me and my big mouth.' Ranma thought.

"... Uhhh Aka-"

"You're right Ranma. Who else would want to date an uncute, violent girl with no sex appeal?"

Her face was still downcast. Her grip on her school bag tightened and her aura went from a slight orange to a cold blue-green. Ranma may be dumb at times but he knew this was serious. There was something in her voice. Something that shook Ranma to the core. And here he realized that no matter what he's said before and all the stupid actions he took, this one was going to be an uphill battle. And it was all because he couldn't keep his damn mouth shut.

"I'm suprised you've stuck around me for this long. I mean you DO have two other gorgeous fiances at your side that you can choose from. At least they can cook and are better at martial arts than I am. So tell me Ranma, is it because our fathers made an agreement and that you and I are going to inherit the dojo or is it because you "need" to protect an almost defenceless girl with zero sex appeato boost your ego?" Now tears were coming down her face. Two little streams came together at the base of her chin.

' Stop crying Akane. It's not worth it.' Akane chanted to herself. 'He's not worth it.' But with each new sentence came more tears.

Ranma on the other hand was at an impass. True he couldn't watch a girl , let alone Akane, cry. His favorite, beautiful fiance was crying over what he said about her. Guilt was starting to eat at him. All she did was try to give him advice and he insulted her! He didn't want to see her this way. He wanted to see happy, laughing Akane not this depressed, crying Akane. Those rare happy smiles that she gave is what made her different from Ukyou and Shampoo. He always cared for her but got angry at any other guys who came near was almost thankful that Kuno had made up that rumor about dating Akane. And for those who brazen enough to even come close to talk to her got a long... talk with Ranma after school. That's why no guy at school asked her out. Call it being selfish but if that was what it took to keep Akane his, then he would do it. Anything for her because he... loved her.

"Akane, I -"

"It's ok Ranma. Just... Just forget I said anything."

Akane looked up from the ground and began to walk the path to school. He could tell she acted like it never bothered her. But he could see right through her. Her brown eyes looked emtpy and around beautiful eyes were all red and puffy. And what really was ticking him off was the fact she didn't let him finish his answer. Quickly, he ran after her and pinned her to a wall.

Akane wasn't even paying attention to anything around her. Her mind was stil trying to wrap around the look on Ranma's face. His saphire eyes looked shocked. 'Probabily because he saw me cry. I know he hates to see girls cry-'

"OWWW! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR RAN-" Suddenly his lips were on hers. It was so sudden that she even forgot what had happened earlier and sucumbed to his kiss.

'I'm kissing her... I'M ACTUALLY KISSING HER!' Ranma chanted. And god did it feel good. Her lips were smooth and soft. Slowly, he grabbed her hands and moved them above her head. With one hand holding her hands, he let the other one roam back down to her small waist and pressed himself against her. She let out a small moan and Ranma lost all control. His tongie left his mouth and begged for entrance at Akanes. Shocked, Akane opened up her mouth to gasp and Ranma took his chance. His tongue sweeped her whole mouth and Akane went limp.

'Is this what it's like to be kissed?' Akane thought as Ranma started to play with her tongue.

Suddenly the world went deaf around her as her mind was filled with nothing but the feel and thought of Ranma kissing her.

Ranma soon let go and Akane wimpered at the loss of the touch. He removed his hand from her wrists and took her small hands into his.

"Akane, I know I ain't one for words but don't ever think I don't... like you like that. You're one of the people I hold very dear to and I don't wanna lose ya. If it came own to Shampoo, Ukyou and you Akane, i'd choose you. You're the kindest person in the world and even though I put you though alot, you're always there for me. I... I"

"I think I get the point Ranma." Akane said. Then she gave him one of those heart clenching famous smiles. And for the first time in a long time, Ranma felt that nothing could go wrong in his life. Not as long as he had Akane by his side.

"Come on Ranma, we're going to be late for class if we keep goofing around!"

So hand in hand, the two jogged down the road together. A smile was on Akanes face and a look of contentment was on Ranmas. Together, they would make it despite all the costs.


End file.
